Cait Potter y la piedra de la filosofa Mary Sue
by Cait-kun
Summary: Parodia de las famosas Mary Sues k pululan tanto por fanfiction.net ^0^ Cait Potter, el chico perfecto tendra k salvar el mundo de la malvada mary sue Lady Galaxia...
1. Introducción y Mini Capitulo 1

Wenas ^0^ Como imaginareis por el titulo esto es una parodia de las tipicas mary sues pavas k pululan por fanfiction.com y por toda la red xD si eres una de ellas no se k haces aki, aunke a lo mejor t va el masokismo xD Si alguien no sabe lo k es una mary sue o martee stu pues son personajes k escriben sobre algun libro/serie k l guste, se meten en la historia, son superpoderosos, ganan al malo, se lian con el prota o el pesronaje k les gusta, caen bien a todo el mundo y son ultrasupermaravillosos ^o^ una ricura, oiga ^0^ Asi k he hecho esta parodia para k os podais reir un poco xD como las k abundan mas son las de HP lo he hecho de esto, y m he incluido a mi en la historia xD claro, he de meterme en el papel, no? XDD pues hale, disfrutadla (PD: Si alguna Mary Sue pava me pone alguna review con criticas estupidas, insultos o demas, k sepa k m da exactamente lo mismoy k la ignorare, asi k se ahorre la molestia ^_~)

Introducción...

En una noche fría de tiempos olvidados... En una noche donde la luna brillaba con resplandor rojizo... En una noche en la cual se podía respirar una tensión en el aire tan fuerte que podría palparse con la mano... Esa misma noche, las más preciosas, extravagantes, exóticas, bonitas, amables, simpáticas y atentas Mary Sue's: May Snape, Lixie N. Snape (imaginación al poder!) y Paige Summers encontraron un precioso libro de cubierta de terciopelo superhipermegaguay. Lo abrieron y comenzaron a leer:

- Oye, mira esto! Es superfuerte, osea. Aqui dice que si encontramos la Piedra Filosofica MarySue (tm) podremos salvar el mundo por octogésima cuarta vez consecutiva!

- Pero si ya lo hemos salvado de Voldemort, de Albus que al final era malo, del padre de Malfoy (mi novio), del demonio, del monstre del cul, incluso lo salvamos del hambre, de la miseria, de los asesinatos, de los robos, del iva y de los creadores de fansubs k t acosan en los salones del manga: creamos un mundo perfecto, todo el mundo es weno y tal y tal... Pero si incluso tuve que ponerme dos gotas mas de mi esencia del Buho plateado volando en la noche (tm) (mi perfume secreto que da fuerza sobrehumana) para salvar Venus de la marinera Galaxia que quería destruirlo! 

-Pero asi nos aseguramos y el mundo nos querrá mas.. o es k te conformas kon ser solo senadora del universo?

-Bien pensado, m quedaría mucho mejor sobre mi pelo perfecto plateado-dorado la corona de Senadora Imperial. Pero no quiero abusar, yo solo quiero hacer el bien.

- Pero si haces el bien, la gente te recompensa.. Imagina verte con la deslumbrante corona esa de rubies y diamantes - a la mary sue k hablaba en estos momentos (may snape) se le cayó un poco la baba, pero borró esto de la memoria de las otras con su poder ultramagico para su reputación no cayera en un 0,0001%.

- Tal vez sea buena idea.. para prevenir... si eso - esta claro k lix.n.snape tb soñaba con la corona.

- Si! Encontraremos la piedra! A ver k dice el libro: - y se puso a leer:

"Como sois tan wenas chicas, yo el libro mágico que entiende kien lo lee, os revelare la fuente de mi conociento y tal y tal, pero antes teneis k leer las ochocientas paginas de antes y.. " 

-HECHIZO PODEROSO ANTI LIBROS CHARLATANES - dijo la marysue1 dando un fuerte pestañeo, un meneito de culito y a otra cosa mariposa! El libro pasó las paginas en el aire y voló hasta darse la vuelta completamente.. vio que había una pagina secreta.

"Tenéis que ir a la fuente del agua plateada, sumerger vuestras manos y decir: UNGA UNGA"

- Mmm, bien, pero lo ultimo es un poco.. no se... osea, me entendeis o que?

- Si si, y si nos viera alguien?

-Da igual, ya borrare yo la memoria si nos ve alguien.

Fueron a la fuente secreta con la habilidad teletransporte de lix n. snape y llegaron en un santiamen, antes se pusieron a peinarse para estar guapas para la ocasión y metieron las manos en las aguas plateadas.. mm. estaba fresquita...

- UNGA UNGA - dijeron las tres al unisono. Inmediatamente una voluta de humo se formó en el aire, May Snape alargó la mano para coger de ella una piedra dorada-plateada como su pelo. Las otras marysues tb alagaron la mano para cogerla y en el isntante en que las 3 marysues legendarias tocaron la piedra una corriente surgió de la piedra, tirandolas a tieerra y (OH, DIOS MIO!!!!!!!!!) despeinandolas!!!!!!! k trauma! Y entonces apareció una marysue con traje dorado, pendientes de diamante, pelo color ocaso del alba (?_¿) y cara bellisima (es marysue, k l vamos a hacer) aunque sus facciones expresaban maldad. 

-Yo soy la hija secreta de Voldemort y la marinera Galaxia! Y mi nombre es Lady Galaxia de la Muerte 

- K imaginativa - dijo una ironciamente

- Mira kien habla, la may snape, y la lix. n. snape y k ni sikiera son familia ¬¬# Weno, menos chachara, tengo k absorber vuestro poderes , so pavas - dijo la galaxia (para abreviar x_x)

- Oye, a mi no m llames pava o t pegare una paliza k fliparas en 3d, osea , k t lo juro por las bragas de mafalda ¬¬

- Tu a mi? xDDDDDDDDD deja k m parta el culo en tu cara XDDDDD

- ¬¬ grr.. VISION CELESTIAL DE LA LUNA DE MIEL TERAPEUTICA OSEA DE VERDAD! ACCION!(tm) - May Snape lanzo su rayo inderribable poderoso como nada en el mundo, pero este fue absorvido por la malvada galaxia.

- Jajajajajjajajajja! Gracias , mis poderes aumentaran mucho al abosrverte.. ABSORCIÓN SPONTEX!!(tm) (si,si, como los estropajos esos k absorven tanto) - La marinera malvada deshizo en luces blankitas a la may snape y las absorvio como una esponja , oiga.

- Has matado a mi mejor amiga, so zorra!! T_T ya veras!

- No era yo tu mejor amiga?

- tu mejor amiga? -dijo galaxia - si esa pendon te ha puesto los cuernos unas cuantas veces, ignorante.

- NO ES VERDAD!!!!

- si lo es ^^U - dijo la marysue (la no cornuda) bajito para k no lo oyera la otra marysue (la cornuda)

- AHORA VERAS, GALAXIA. TE MATARE! ATAKE HIPERMEGACUANTICO DE LA ESPIRAL DE GALA DEL PLANETA EON! ACCION! (tm) - una espiral invadió galaxia, y fue otra vez absorvida.

- ABSORCIÓN IDEM! - otra marysue fuera..

- Pero.. pq? tu eres una marysue como nosotras, tendrias k kerer hacer el bien desesperadamente! no uses tus poderes para el mal!

- Pq quiero conseguir a todos los bishonens y hacerme con todos (hazte con todoos, poke..digo bishonen!) Con mi poder los cautivare! y luego de eso .. conseguire el poder de la galaxia

-ESTAS LOCA! pero yo te matare! soy la mas poderosa d las marysues legendarias!! ATAQUE UNIVERSAL DEL TORRENTE DE AGUA SAGRADA MILENARIA DE LA LUNA DE VERDAD OSEA TELOJURO! ACCION! - untorrente de agua plateada acudió para matar a galaxia pero ella lo aborvió..

- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA ¡ABSORCIÓN IDEM DE IDEM!! LO SIENTO, PERO ERES LA ULTIMA! JAJAJAJJAJAJA

- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Solo nos podrá salvar el legendario Martee Stu k nacerá con nuestra muerte!!!!! ÉL TE VENCERAAAA..ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! - la ultima mary sue absorvida...

- Eso te lo crees tu, zorra.. jeje - dijo la Galaxia rebosante de poder emitiendo una sonrisa malefica...

...

Martee Stuu y la piedra de la filosofa Mary Sue

MiniCap.1 Cait crece (si si, como Dawson XP)

En ese mismo instante, nació un bebé precioso en una gran mansión de Inglaterra... el futuro Martee Stu, el único hombre en la tierra que sería capaz de poner orden de nuevo en la tierra..

Pasaron 15 años, y era misterioso , muy misterioso que todos los bishonens del planeta fueran desapareciendo gradualmente.. sin prisa pero sin pausa. Unas chicas se dieron cuenta de esto y formaron la LOBAZ (Loca Organización destinada a la busca de Bishonens Atractivos y a la destrucción de los incomodos Zuecos) para buscar cualquier chico mono y protegerlo. No sabían a que se enfrentaban pero sabían que algo ocurría y que estaba más alla de su alcance. Mientras tanto, el Martee Stu llamado Cait Potter que debía salvar el mundo, crecía y se iba haciendo cada vez más guapo, más atractivo, más poderoso... en definitva, más martee stu. Cait tenía una cabellera dorada larga, con los ojos de un color azul cambiante que no se distinguía si era zafiro oscuro o mar transparente depende de hacia donde estaba mirando. Tenía el cuerpo que todo chico quisiese tener, era alto, musculoso, con una gran fuerza física y admas era tb muy inteligente. Caía bien a todo el mundo, caía tan bien... que todo el mundo no paraba de insinuarsele o tirarle los tejos independientemente de k fueran chicas o chicos. Hasta le caía bien a cualquier animal. Él iba a una clase de un colegio de lujo (sus padres eran euromillonarios y sus euromonederos como k estaban mas repletos de lo normal) y ya estaba un poco cansado de ir allí. Todo el colegio iba detrás de él y aunque el trataba de parecer amable esto ya le cansaba... como un buen martee stu, ya a su temprana edad se había tirado a todas las chicas del colegio (ooc: toma ya, superad esto! marysues de poca monta) y le decía a sus padres que le cambiaran de colegio pq sino se aburriría tanto que quien sabe si comenzaría con los chicos y eso no lo quería Cait Potter, pq él ante todo, es un martee stu y solo le interesaban por ahora las chicas. Pero sus padres no querían, ya que era el mejor colegio de inglaterra y se negaron..

-sigh - dijo Cait, -a lo mejor habra alguna profesora decente o alguna alumna de intercambio al año que viene, pq sino... En fin, tendre k intentar durar más con mis relaciones TT - a Cait no le duraban mucho pq se hartaba de k todo el día estuvieran adorandole, mimandole y demás.. cuando l hablaba a sus novias se quedaran absortas mirandolo y observandolo pero estas no l hacian ni caso.. se kedaban embobadas con su belleza.. 

Un día, en el cual en su colegio había sido especialmente pesado (lease gimnasia en los vestuarios: insinuaciones de chicos, intrusión de todas las chicas, insinuaciones de chicas, acosos de chicas, intrusión de la profe de gimnasia, insinuación de la profe, etc...) llegó a casa y se encontró con una lechuza de color parda k ululaba suavemente en su habitación, llevaba una nota, Cait se la cogió y la leyó:

Estimado sr. Potter:

Me complace anunciarle que ha sido escogido para cursar en el colegio de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts para formarse en la profesión de mago. Como usted es especialmente weno en eso, no le hemos llamado antes para no destorbarlo en sus actividades. Puede venir mañana mismo a adelantar en lo que queda de curso los 4 años que no ha podido cursar antes. Se que podra hacerlo, ya que usted tiene muchisimas mas dotes magicas k el mejor estudiante de este colegio. Le enviamos con más lechuzas su baul personal con todas sus cosas para el proximo curso y un libro especial de adelantamiento de cursos, por cortesía de todos los profesores. Tendrá que ir al anden 9 y 3 cuartos para coger el expreso de hogwarts (atravesando la pared entre el 9 y el 10). Le esperamos mañana a primera hora. 

Atentamente, 

Albus Dumbledore.

- Ey, esto mola! - dijo Cait emocionado - Sere mago y podre salvar el mundo! ^0^ Euuh? Oo - el gen marte stu comenzaba a surgir efecto? - D repente m habian entrado unas ganas locas de salvar la humanidad Oo k kosas, no? Weno! A hacer la maletas! **^o^**

Hizo las maletas, se lo comunicó a sus padres (que no se lo tomaron muy bien, pero que Cait logro convencer haciendo la "mirada suplicante" (tm) que consiste en lanzar estrellitas por los ojos hasta que el objetivo cede), se leyó el libro de adelantamiento de cursos y antes de dormirse se aprendió casi todos los encantamientos que había, convirtió una tetera en una tortuga a la perfección, hizo una poción de cura de furunculos, dio una vuelta con la saeta de hielo (4 veces mejor que la arcaica saeta de fuego) que le habian regalado y le dio de comer al buho dorado de plumas plateadas que le habían regalado y k había bautizado como Hemwin. Se durmio y soño en todo lo que haria en su nuevo colegio... Mañana le esperaba un día muy emocionante... Su primer día en el mundo magico...

***************  


K? Os ha gustado? xD a mi m parece mu gracioso xDDD dejad review a ver k os parece XD


	2. Mini Capitulos 2 y 3

Wenoo, ya he continuado un poco mas. Dos mini capitulillos ^0^ Son cutres, ya lo se, pero m rio muxo con ellos XD

**A Hogwarts!**  


Llego a la estación de King Cross e intentó que nadie se fijara en él para cruzar la pared entre el anden 9 y 10 como le habia dicho Dumbledore. Pero siendo tan increiblemente atractivo era dificil que nadie se fijará en ti. Suspiró y se preparó para atacar: 

- Técnica Martee Stu nº1! ACCION! - Se echó su dorada cabellera hacia atras con la mano y la sacudió en el aire haciendo que brillaran lucecitas por doquier. Esto provocó una inmediata reacción: todos cayeron desmayados ante la increible belleza del Martee Stu. 

Aprovechó ese momento para entrar en el anden. Una gran locomotora roja esperaba impaciente a ponerse en camino. El viaje era largo así que como no había nadie mas en el tren decidió dormir hasta que llegara. Cuando la locomota frenó ya había oscurecido y un hombretón grande llamado Hagrid le esperaba afuera. Le llevó hasta el castillo, que era impresionate. Era enorme, y los muchos torreones que lo formaban cortaban el cielo estrellado. Mientras iban llegando a las puertas, Hagrid le iba contando algunas cosas de su nuevo colegio. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor -una sala muy grande con un techo estrellado y cinco mesas enormes cuidadosamente repartidas donde se sentaban alumnos y profesores- todos se quedaron en silencio. Un momento después estalló un torrente de cuchicheos de los cuales Cait pudo entender palabras sueltas como "¡que guapo!", "esta poco weno H_H", "lo capturare *_* Me hare con todos los bishonen del mundo!". Hagrid le fue diciendo los nombres de los profesores y lo que enseñaban mientras caminaban hasta la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore, el director del colegio, se puso en pie y el silencio se volvió a materializar en el Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, supongo que os habeis dado cuenta de que ha entrado un nuevo alumno a Hogwarts. Se llama Cait Potter y el es en realidad quien destruyó a Voldemort de pequeño. No ese mequetrefe llamado Harry Potter que le usurpo el nombre estos 15 años. Si si, como lo ois. Asi que ya podeis escupirle, apalizarle y tirarlo al lago si quereis ahora que se sabe toda la verdad. En realidad no se llama ni Harry Potter, sino k su nombre es Henry Poker! Si si, es verdad ¬¬ - todo el comedor miró despectivamente al intruso - Weno, vamos a lo k realmente nos importa: Cait Potter. Como veras, los estudiantes de los colegios se separan en 4 casas. Cada una representa algo. La casa Gryffindor representa el valor, la casa Ravenclaw, la inteligencia, la casa Slytherin, la astucia y la casa Hufflepuff la laboriosidad. Ahora vendra el sombrero seleccionador a ponerte en una de ellas. - la profesora McGonagall se levanto y llevo un taburete y un sombrero sucio, raido y remendado. - Pontelo y el te seleccionara.

- Uhh - dijo bajito Cait - podrían lavarlo ¬¬

Cuando se lo puso, una voz se oyó en su cabeza:

- Mmm, eres perfecto en todo. Tienes las 4 habilidades al 100 %. No se en cual ponerte.. Mmm.. ya sé ^O^ La casa superhipermega guay! La que siempre gana la copa de las casas, asi no tendras problemas! Seras ¡GRYFFINDOR! - y la ultima palabra resono en el abarrotado comedor. La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió mientras Cait se iba a sentar en ella. Se sentó al lado de una chica que no paraba de echar estrellitas por los ojos al verlo. - Por cierto! - dijo el sombrero en las manos de la profesora McGonagall que ya se lo estaba llevando. - Tento que comunicar una cosa muy importante! Al pensar que se trataba del verdadero Cait Potter cometí un grave error en la clasificacion de las casas del fraudulento alumno Henry Poker. Ya m parecia a mi k no eran muy impresionantes sus habilidades. En realidad, eran mediocres! No alcanzaba la media en ninguna, así que... - de repente el sombrero sacó patas y manos, los botones se convirtieron en ojos y se sacó una varita de quien sabe donde. - Henry Poker, quedas expulsado por ser una imitacion cutre y un sucedaneo desnatado y salchichero ¬¬ fuera fuera! _ - le apuntó con la varita y de ella salió un rayo rojo que lo transporto directamente hacia Privet Drive, a pasar el resto de su vida con sus "queridos" tios. El sombrero volvio a su normalidad y la profesora se lo llevó.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, y despues de que a Cait le presentaran toda la mesa de Gryffindor y se le insinuaran todas las chicas de la casa y parte de los chicos, la cena terminó y los prefectos los llevaron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cait no entendió k mas daba que separaran las habitaciones por generos, si total, era tan guapo y perfecto que todos se le tiraban encima, fueran chicos o chicas. Lo ponieron en la habitacion en la cual dormia el imitador ese de poca monta y se acomodo en la cama adoselada. Se durmió enseguida placidamente soñando en lo que pasaría el día siguiente en su primera clase de magia....

***La Mary Sue Renegada***

El curso siguió y Cait se lo pasaba en grande aprendiendo hechizos y haciendo pociones -las cuales eran tan perfectas que ni Snape podía criticar-. La verdad es que era más divertido que su colegio muggle, y se preguntó porque narices no podía haber ido desde un principio. Pero ahora que ya estaba allí iba a disfrutarlo tanto como podía. Al cabo de una semana comenzó a salir con Angelina Johnson -la tercera desde que estaba en Hogwarts, seguían durándole poco-. La gente seguía mirándolo allá donde fuera y admirándolo como siempre. Estaba bien, pero había días en los que uno no podía tener ni un poco de intimidad. 

Sin embargo, había una chica que le ignoraba, no se volvía loca por él. Eso le extrañó, mucho. Se informó y averiguó su nombre: Stella Malfoy. Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda y su pelo rojo rubí ondeado al viento emitía unas extrañas lucecitas que Cait reconoció enseguida: Era una poseedora del gen Mary Sue. Pero, ¿cuan efectivo sería su poder? ¿Le superaría? Tendría que comprobarlo. La espiaría un poco para ver cuánto éxito tenía... aunque podría espiar mejor si no tuviera a un grupo de chicas de segundo lanzando estrellitas por los ojos. Tendría que volver a atacar: 

- Técnica Martee Stu nº2! ACCION! - se quitó la túnica elegantemente girando sobre si mismo, mientras aflojandose su corbata se desabrochaba un botón de la camisa. Las chicas cayeron desmayadas completamente y no solo eso sino que alcanzó a todo el pasillo. Evidentemente Stella Malfoy quedó impasible, ni siquiera lo había visto, pero quedó sorprendida al ver que todo el mundo se desmayaba. Se giró y sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¡Eres.. eres una Mary Sue! - dijo Cait Potter sin saber como empezar la conversación.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy ninguna de esas! - dijo Stella lanzando brillos con sus ojos.

- Si si, claro.... Nena, admite lo evidente.

- No me llames nena, idiota. ¡Y te digo que no soy Mary Sue!- dijo enfada lanzandole una fria mirada, mientras su pelo brillaba.

- Bueno, con esa actitud no creo que llegues muy lejos. Ha sido una perdida de tiempo observarte, ¡adioos! - Cait sin más se fue a la sala comun de Gryffindor.

- ¿¿Eh..?? ¡Pero de que vas, ESTUPIDO ENGREIDO! ¡EXPELLIARMUS! - Agitó la varita y de ella surgió un rayo verde que Cait no tuvo dificultades para esquivar.

- Aficionada... - se rió siguiendo su camino. Stella maldició un millón de veces, rodeada de un montón de gente desmayada. 

Sintiendose derrotada, se dirigió a la sala comun de Slytherin para reunirse con su primo Draco Malfoy, con el cual estaba saliendo. Al llegar vio que no estaba. Preguntó a todo el mundo pero nadie sabía nada... o no querían decirlo. El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Una duda nació en su interior y creció hasta convertirse en un gran temor.

- No.. no puede ser, no se habrá ido a buscar a ese.. a ese.... Potter... - las miradas de los Slytherins le confirmaron su miedo, y cayó de rodillas, fulminada. 

Sus compañeras de cuarto la acompañaron a la cama para que se recuperara del shock. Cuando se quedó sola notó que el aire se enrarecía, todo se hacía más borroso. Un humo espeso comenzó a envolver la habitación y cuando se disipó dejó al descubierto a una preciosa chica con un modelito bastante indecente.

- ¿Has sido vencida por el legendario Martee Stu, verdad? - preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo.. cómo lo sabes? - una lagrima brotó de sus ojos verdes.

- Eso no importa... Pero te puedo ayudar a derrotarlo. Solo tienes que unirte a mi.

- Haré lo que sea con tal de derrotarlo. - dijo con determinación levantándose.

- Jejeje, sabía que dirías eso... - El aire volvió a hacerse pesado, y volvió a surgir un humo más espeso que el anterior. Cuando se disipó, la habitación se había quedado vacía.

*****

Dejad Review *^0^*


End file.
